


Waterfall

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: In which Ezri makes friends with a Nanov.





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ezri Dax Week 2018. This is set during the events of Star Trek Online, and hopefully things make sense for those of you who haven't played the game! New Romulus is one of my favourite planets in the game, and I've always liked the Atlai, and the Nanov, which is why I wanted to explore how Ezri would react to it.

Her usually immaculate uniform is filthy, her skin still tingles from having stepped too close to some radioactive clouds, and she has the distinctive feeling that something is swimming inside her boots.

But Ezri inches forward in the chest-deep lake water, gazing up at the massive mother nanov.

She had been to New Romulus numerous times, all on business, but the Jadzia in her had consistently been intrigued by the creatures known as the nanov.

Frequently mentioned in scientific surveys of the planet, the nanov were said to bear a semblance to the cephalopods of Earth, playing an essential role in the planet’s ecosystem by purifying its waters. Interestingly, their name was derived from the Romulan word for mother - something she found apt. In essence, they were guardians, but also adorable, short pink guardians that she longed to see up close.

Naturally, it seemed fortuitous that the _Aventine_ needed to extend its current stay in orbit of the planet – some engineering issues had cropped up, requiring the warp engines to be shut down. Deciding not to waste the opportunity and to indulge herself, she gave shore leave to her crew and left Commander Bowers in command before beaming down.

The Romulan officers posted planetside had warned her about Tal Shiar spies, and Hirogen mercenaries, allegedly hired by Sela, in the surrounding regions. But the trek from the Staging Area was a peaceful one, and all Ezri felt as she made her way to the Atlai was serenity, and joy at finally being able to see the nanovs in person. Non-hostile, the creatures seemed completely unbothered by her presence and tricorder scans, resting in and around the shallow streams of water.

Her curiosity was quirked further when some scientists stationed at the Atlai mentioned an extraordinary nanov at the edge of the territory, and without thinking, she directed her footsteps to the given coordinates, the sight initially making her pause in awe.

Nestling comfortably under a waterfall, the mother nanov had two eyes and perhaps four wide tentacles, its face similar to the Terran blobfish – similar to the smaller ones she had met along the way. This one, however, possessed a body that was easily larger than a runabout, and its tentacles thrashed freely, perhaps working to clean the lake. Its wide eyes had also fixated on her the moment she appeared in sight, unlike its carefree and unresponsive cousins.

Yet, the mother nanov had made no attempts to assert its territory, or scare her away, simply observing her movements. She takes it as a good sign.

“Hello!” she greets the magnificent creature, her voice carrying easily in the open surrounds.

“I’m Ezri. Ezri Dax. You probably don’t understand what I’m saying, but I’ve always wanted to meet you. Well, not exactly. I didn’t know you existed until half an hour ago, just your smaller…friends. They always get mentioned in the reports. And it wasn’t really me, it was Jadzia, but I’m also Jadzia, in a way, and I really wanted to come here and…I’m not making any sense, am I?”

She stops and realizes that she’s fallen into her old habits again, and chides herself, because Starfleet captains and mature adults certainly don’t babble, but the mother nanov blinks and gives off an amused snort.

“Really? It’s nice to meet you too.”

The mother nanov can’t understand her alien words, and she knows it, but decides that it doesn’t really matter. She brushes off some stray insects from her cropped hair and steps closer. “I don’t suppose you get many visitors?”

The mother nanov snorts again and Ezri cannot help but smile.

“I didn’t think so. But don’t you get lonely?”

Silence meets her question, but Ezri knows that it is listening. She takes a deep breath, and words just start spilling out before she realizes, her buried burdens rising to the surface.

“You know, being here somehow makes me feel better. When I got joined, we were at war with the Dominion, and it seemed like the last time Jadzia got to really explore was decades ago. And then the war ended and everything went back to normal, but now we’re fighting the Klingons again, and the Tholians, and the Tal Shiar, the Borg, and who knows what else’s in store.”

She looks up to see that the mother nanov is studying her intently.

“Sometimes, I do miss exploring strange new worlds and seeing what’s out there, free from all those battles, but I can’t.” She sighs, and pets a smaller nanov that had absently wandered by her side.

“Whatever happened to discovering new life, and new civilizations?” Her tone turns melancholic. “I know, I’m rambling again, and I should talk to someone, like a counsellor. I used to be a counsellor too, but I don’t think talking to myself works. But thanks for listening.”

“Anyway, I have to head back soon. I don’t know if the _Aventine_ will ever return here, but I hope you’re still here, and I’d love to come and see you again.”

She chuckles when the mother nanov makes a sound of approval, and smiles wistfully. “Aww. I’ll miss you too.”

The being’s limbs suddenly go still, and Ezri gets the feeling that it is beckoning her over, creating a safe passage.

Without hesitation she moves forward gingerly, threading the clear waters when her feet can no longer touch the ground.She’s soaked now, petals of water in constant cascade from the heavens falling on her, and for a moment, she’s a carefree child again. _Playing at the water park, running in the rain, swimming in the ocean, with no worries in the world for young Ezri Tigan._

Then she blinks and realizes that she’s now at arm’s length of the mother nanov; that reality is beckoning to her.

“I’ll miss you,” she repeats softly without thinking, not wanting to leave. Her hands reach out of their own accord to stroke the nanov. A cooing noise emanates from above, and she smiles blissfully. Closing her eyes, she leans in and embraces her new friend, content to let the world pass by.

Being the captain can wait, she decides. For now, she’s just Ezri, and she’s free.


End file.
